memory out
by zoe simitis
Summary: Alguien perdio la memoria...un experimento, es definitivamente mejor que el summary GD...y ahora se aclaran las cosas. ACABADO
1. Default Chapter

**QUIERO QUE SEPAN, ANTES QUE NADA, QUE ESTE FIC SON DOS HISTORIAS PARALELAS Y SON NARRADAS ASI, TIENEN ALGUNAS CONECCIONES QUE USTEDES IRAN DESCUBRIENDO...**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Historia 1  
_**  
Me desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza, verdaderamente sentía que me explotaría en cualquier momento. Intenté acomodarme sobre el cobertor, pero mis manos estaban débiles y me tambaleaba con cada movimiento que hacía.  
  
Sentía un gran vacío en mi cabeza, como si me faltara algo realmente importante, pero por más que intentaba recordar, nada se me venía a la mente. Decidí que lo mejor sería levantarme y dirigirme a clases. Caminé hasta las duchas donde me tomé un largo baño y pude tranquilizarme un poco, estaba realmente tensa.  
  
Dejé el agua tibia correr por mi cuerpo sintiendo como una a una las gotas iban relajando mis hombros, cuello y espalda con su calor, pero unas gotas congeladas me sacaron de mi estado de ensueño.  
  
-Que..!- sentí como comenzaba a tiritar  
  
Enojada, salí cubriéndome con la toalla. Al estar ya lista, bajé de mala gana hacia el gran salón para sentarme junto a mi hermano, Harry y Hermione.  
  
-Hola chicos- dije un tanto irritada por el anterior percance. Estos me miraron extrañados –Que-que pasa?  
  
No parecían demasiado felices de tenerme entre ellos, pero más que eso, estaban casi asustados. Ron se volteó enojado  
  
-Por qué se ponen así?  
  
-Porque va a ser... Virginia, tu crees que las cosas se solucionan así como así?- eso me había llegado en lo profundo, tan solo me llamaba así cuando se encontraba extremadamente disgustado y Ron parecía estarlo  
  
-Que cosas?, no se de que hablan  
  
-Cual nuevo plan tienes ahora para fastidiarnos?- el que había hablado ahora era Harry que también parecía bastante molesto  
  
-Plan?  
  
-Muy enferma podrás estar, pero todo esto no te lo voy a perdonar así de fácil. Por qué no vas mejor a juntarte con tus amiguitos Slytherin y nos dejas en paz?- si antes estaba confundida no se comparaba a como me encontraba entonces. 'Slytherin? Mis amigos?... esto debe ser una broma y muy pesada'  
  
-Por qué no cortan ya el juego?, hoy no estoy de ánimos como para soportar bromas pesadas. El agua helada que me salió en la ducha me tiene de muy mal humor... además, estoy sumamente cansada chicos, de verdad  
  
-Si claro y yo soy el ministro de magia... crees que caeremos en tu juego otra vez?, si vuelves a fastidiarme yo te juro que...- pero nunca llegue a enterarme de lo que haría ya que fue cortado rápidamente por Hermione que se había mantenido callada  
  
-Ron!- esta parecía realmente enojada al igual que Ron, pero hacía un gran intento de controlarse a diferencia de él –No vale la pena perder el tiempo con ella, no tiene arreglo  
  
Esto me dejó más helada aún 'Que le pasa a todo el mundo?... ni que hubiera hecho algo tan terrible' pero fue ahí cuando noté que tampoco sabía lo que había hecho 'Claro que lo sabía, mi hermano se había disgustado conmigo por no haberle dicho nada sobre Seamus... luego de eso, el día había pasado con normalidad hasta el anochecer en que recibí una extraña carta en la que decía que me juntara con alguien frente al lago a la media noche. Como no sabía que hacer, fui y descubrí que era una broma pesada de Malfoy. Mi hermano se enteró y se disgustó aún más junto con Harry, Hermione tan solo observó la reprimenda de ambos sin decir palabra y luego me fui a dormir y desperté hoy'  
  
Pero aún así había algo que me hacía sentir extraña, como si me faltara algo importante y todo eso se había intensificado con todo lo ocurrido hace unos momentos 'Dijo algo de que estaba enferma... quizás tan solo lo dijo para hacerme enfadar, pero tenía que ser una broma, ya lo voy a descubrir yo..." y me encaminé hacia la clase que me tocaba.  
  
Estaba justo en la hora por lo que me acerqué a la sala de trasformaciones un tanto nerviosa. Al abrir la puerta observé con horror que esos no eran mis compañeros sino que eran todos de cuarto curso y me miraban como bicho raro. Yo sonreí nerviosa y salí casi corriendo del lugar 'Donde están mis compañeros? Hoy nos tocaba trasformaciones... claro! Hoy es martes, tengo encantamientos... mañana tengo trasformaciones' corrí en sentido contrario. Llegue unos minutos tarde, pero al parecer nadie lo notó por lo que supuse que lo mejor sería escabullirme a un puesto vacío y sentarme sin decir palabra.  
  
El resto de clase estuvo bastante normal dentro de lo que cabe. Salimos antes de la hora establecida ya que el profesor tenía un asunto importante que resolver.  
  
El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin mayores acontecimientos hasta la hora de almuerzo en la que yo desesperaba por ver a Seamus, sentía como si no lo hubiera visto por décadas. Me senté junto a él e intenté saludarlo con un beso, pero este se corrió disgustado 'Que demonios?'  
  
-Que te ocurre a ti?- estaba bastante irritada, si esto era parte de la broma me las pagarían caro  
  
-Que que te ocurre? Que crees que me ocurre?- este también parecía estarlo, pero un tanto más controlado que yo  
  
-Como quieres yo que sepa? Eres tu el enojado no yo...  
  
-Te parece poco?  
  
-Estas enojado por lo de Malfoy tu también?- 'Es que todos se habían enterado de la broma que este me había jugado?, ni siquiera había sido mi culpa'  
  
-Claro que estoy enojado por lo de Malfoy!  
  
-Perdóname, pero ni siquiera fue culpa mía  
  
-Escúchame Weasley, no tienes porque disculparte, nosotros ya no somos novios  
  
-QUE?!- me levanté enojada con gran estrépito le plante un manotazo en el que se podían distinguir con claridad mis cinco dedos estampados de color rojo en su mejilla –Muy bien, no quiero volver a verte- esto salió más triste de lo que esperaba y con la voz quebrada  
  
Salí enojada del gran salón 'Me las pagarás maldito Malfoy! Todos me la pagarán!' mientras pasaba por los corredores con los puños apretados un grupo de Slytherins me sonrieron con sus miradas de superioridad, yo intenté alejarme lo más rápido posible de ellos para no tener más problemas.  
  
Me detuve a medio camino, en el gran salón se encontraba Malfoy disfrutando de un exquisito almuerzo con su sonrisa burlona mientras yo me amargaba la vida por su culpa.  
  
No me había percatado del momento en el que me había volteado volviendo así, sobre mis pasos, al gran salón en busca de Malfoy. Tampoco fui demasiado conciente del momento en el que me había acercado a su mesa quedando frente a este  
  
-Virginia!- dijo este con una sonrisa mientras miraba a sus compañeros –Que te ocurre? Te molestó algún incompetente o un sangre-sucia Gryffindor?- yo lo observé con un odio contenido, quería dañarlo, golpearlo hasta cansarme, pero mis manos fueron más rápidas que mis pensamientos por lo que tan solo le propiné una buena cachetada que este definitivamente no se esperaba. Me miró confundido –Que te pasa?!- parecía verdaderamente enojado  
  
-Que quieres que me pase?, me arruinas la vida y luego preguntas que "que me pasa?"- pareció meditarlo por unos momentos, se volteó a sus amigos los que también observaban pendientes de la discusión con las mismas miradas de confusión, les susurró unas palabras y luego volvió a su antigua posición  
  
-Mira Weasley, no me eches la culpa de tus errores... lo que es yo, me largo. Definitivamente me has quitado el apetito- dijo luego de levantarse y salir del gran comedor. Parecía verdaderamente molesto, lo que me pareció bastante extraño ya que la molesta debería ser tan solo yo 'Me perdí de algo?'.

* * *

...............................................................................................................................................................  
_**Historia 2**_  
  
Sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos asustada, se sentía completamente fuera de lugar sin siquiera saber donde se encontraba, porque esa era la verdad, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde podría encontrarse.  
  
Observó sus alrededores en los que no identificó otro color fuera del blanco, lo que le decía automáticamente que esa habitación no le pertenecía ya que nunca la pintaría así, siendo una de sus colores más odiados.  
  
Continuó su investigación detenidamente. Se encontraba en una cama angosta, con un pijama como un vestido con la única diferencia que para serlo, debería ser más ajustado, su cabello suelto y cayéndole por la espalda ahora que estaba sentada, unas zapatillas para levantarse blancas al costado de la cama y una gran cortina rodeando la cama lo que la mantenía alejada del resto de la habitación.  
  
Observó con cuidado sus largos y pálidos dedos pecosos, luego se destapó pudiendo observar también sus piernas y luego el resto de su cuerpo a medida que iba levantando el áspero camisón que llevaba, teniendo descripciones no muy diferentes a la anterior.  
  
Escuchó pasos acercarse. Se cubrió nuevamente y semi-cerrando los ojos pudo ver como abrían las cortinas dejándola frente a lo que parecía ser una enfermera 'Estaré enferma?'.  
  
-Buenos días, veo que ya ha despertado-parecía amable. Asintió dudosa, realmente no tenía idea de quienes eran y ellos parecían conocerla tan bien- No vale la pena mantenerte aquí acostada ya que estas en perfectas condiciones de no ser por aquel pequeño detalle-se había detenido nuevamente con una mirada rebosante de compasión-Pero bueno, no es más que tiempo para que vuelvas a estar bien por completo. Tus amigos deben estar por llegar  
  
Esta se marcho quedando nuevamente sola, la única diferencia es que ahora, a su lado, se encontraba la ropa que debía ponerse para poder largarse de una vez por todas.  
  
Se vistió rápidamente, percatándose de que no hubiera nadie mirando y luego salió lista hacia donde la enfermera la esperaba.  
  
-El sr. Malfoy me ha dicho que la profesora McGonagall quiere hablar con usted antes, no se preocupe, el la guiará-asintió insegura, la mirada del 'sr. Malfoy' le tensaba los nervios, la verdad es que no se veía para nada amable, sobre todo por esa sonrisa de medio lado y la mirada gélida que cargaba.  
  
Este comenzó a caminar sin más por un gran pasillo, una extraña palabra le vino a la mente "Hogwarts", la susurró ya que este se volteó a verla divertido.  
  
-Si, así se llama tu colegio estup-pero no termino su frase, lo pensó mejor unos momentos-Estas en un colegio y se llama Hogwarts. No recuerdas nada de nada?-pero más que burla este sonreía mientras su cabeza funcionaba a mil por segundo.  
  
-No lo había pensado, la verdad no... no recuerdo nada-un incomodo silencio se apoderó del lugar-De verdad estudio aquí?-estaba más que alucinada con la idea de estudiar ahí, algo que al principio no se atrevió a demostrar.  
  
-Si  
  
-Y... somos amigos?-con esto Malfoy dio un pequeño salto  
  
-Amigos?  
  
-Si  
  
-La verdad... si-no se veía completamente convencida, pero formó una sonrisa bastante forzada para asegurárselo-Muy buenos amigos, aunque seguramente, cuando llegue tu hermano y sus amigos te dirán lo contrario  
  
-Y por qué harían eso?  
  
-Por la simple razón de que tu los odias como también ellos me odian a mi y quieren alejarte de mi e intentar cambiar las cosas de cómo eran antes  
  
-De verdad?  
  
-Debes creerme  
  
-Y como sé que puedo confiar en ti?  
  
-Si no es en tu mejor amigo, en quien más?-asintió no muy convencida mientras retomaban su camina hacia la oficina de la profesora McGonagall.

* * *

...............................................................................................................................................................  
_**Historia 1  
**_  
-Y ustedes que me miran?- estaba verdaderamente furiosa y los Slytherins no dejaban de mirarme, decidí que lo mejor sería irme de ahí antes que saltaran de sus asientos a atacarme.  
  
Salí del salón con la cabeza gacha, la verdad es que no había logrado mucho además de confundirme aun más... aunque ya no podía alegar, Malfoy tampoco disfrutaba de un feliz almuerzo.  
  
Caminé sin rumbo por los pasillos, ya no le ponía ni la menor atención a la gente que me observaba con desprecio al pasar, no tenía caso que me siguiera asiendo preguntas que al parecer no tenían respuestas.  
  
Doble hacia un pasillo bastante más concurrido donde alcancé a ver a Malfoy bastante disgustado abrirse paso 'Que es lo que les está pasando a todos hoy?'.

* * *

...............................................................................................................................................................  
_**Historia 2  
**_  
-Que yo que?!-chillaba horrorizada aunque ni ella misma lograba entender el porqué del escándalo si Malfoy ya se lo había dicho  
  
-Es lamentable, pero cierto. Le ruego que vuelva a tomar asiento. Usted a perdido la memoria, pero es tan solo temporal... no tiene de que preocuparse. Por ahora no podrá transitar sola por el castillo, así que he pensado que es una buena idea que el sr. Malfoy sea su guía por un tiempo, haber si así por lo menos comparten algo de tiempo-se detuvo observando la puerta-Sr. Malfoy, pase por favor  
  
Malfoy entró con la mirada seria y neutra tomando asiento a mi lado  
  
-Creo una buena idea que usted sea el guía de la srta. Juliet- Con esto McGonagall sonrió ampliamente-Siempre me gustó más llamarla así-ella asintió confundida. Malfoy la observó con los ojos desorbitados-Puntos serán agregados a su casa por su ayuda, además, creo que es una buena forma para que pasen un tiempo juntos-este asintió en silencio-Muy bien, entonces usted se encargará de mostrarle nuevamente el castillo y explicarle el funcionamiento de este. Pueden retirarse.  
  
Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la salida donde Malfoy comenzó a caminar a zancadas hacia el gran comedor mientras ella lo observaba.  
  
-Piensas quedarte ahí parada?, vamos, tengo cosas que hacer y aun no te he mostrado el castillo-'Con que Juliet?'-pero Malfoy no se había percatado de que había hablado en voz alta  
  
-Que tiene que me llame así?... es un lindo nombre, aunque ni siquiera se mi apellido, como te llamas?  
  
-Draco y puedes llamarme así si quieres, pero evita hacerlo hasta mañana  
  
-Por qué?  
  
-Créeme, es lo mejor...-'Para mi' pensó este antes de comenzar su tour por el colegio...  
  
_

* * *

_

_yaps, hasta aqui se queda... son tan solo dos capitulos más, asi que tengan pasiencia, despues se aclarara todo...  
  
besos sabina evans XP (zoe simitis)_

_apreten el botonsito de ahí abajo y descarguen sus opiniones en un review!_


	2. Default Chapter

...............................................................................................................................................................

_**Historia 1**_

No soy conocida por ser una persona débil, pero eso no es gran cosa ya que nadie parecía conocerme lo suficiente. Aun así, corrí hacia la torre, subí las escaleras de dos en dos lo más rápido que pude y me derrumbé sobre mi cama llorando destrozada.

Era medio día y ya se había ganado el título de _'peor día del año'_, Seamus había terminado conmigo, lo que era una de las cosas que más me dolían, y todos parecían odiarme por algo que encontraba verdaderamente estúpido.

Pero había algo más... algo de lo que no estaba completamente segura. Cuando vi la cara de Malfoy luego de culparlo de mis males estaba _'Triste?... nah!'_.

Pero la verdad es que había parecido estarlo y eso me había dolido, aunque no tuviera ni la menor idea de porqué.

Era como si, después de haberme fastidiado la vida por lo de anoche, fuera yo la que me sintiera culpable por haberlo hecho enojar hace unos minutos _'Que estará haciendo ahora?'_

...............................................................................................................................................................

_**Historia 2**_

-En la mesa del fondo esta tu hermano y el resto de tus compañeros, ellos te llevaran a tu casa... recuerdas lo que te explique sobre la división por casas?

-Si, eso creo... y si Gryffindor y Slytherin se odian, por qué nosotros sí somos amigos?

-Porque somos una excepción, ahora deja de hacer preguntas tontas y lárgate a tu mesa

-Tratas así a todo el mundo o al resto lo tratas peor?

-Peor... siéntete privilegiada y ahora déjame tranquilo-ella asintió de mala gana, la verdad es que le parecía interesante su compañía, aunque fuera un tanto mal genio, pero era algo que ya había aprendido a soportar en ese corto tiempo en que habían recorrido el castillo.

Caminó con extrema lentitud hacia la mesa que le había sido indicada observando con minucioso cuidado cada detalle del salón. Pero al contrario, esta siguió su camino tan solo pasando junto a esta y saliendo nuevamente por las amplias puertas del gran salón.

Le gustaba aquel colegio, sentía seguridad. Intentó recordar algo de su pasado, pero no sabía siquiera quienes eran sus padres, amigos y hermanos. Agradeció el que Draco le ayudara, ya que al menos así sabía que en alguien podía confiar.

Se encontró frente a dos grandes puertas de roble estorbándole el camino. Se acercó percatándose de que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores y se decidió a salir hacia lo que ella suponía serían los jardines de Hogwarts.

...............................................................................................................................................................

_**Historia 1**_

-Esto es el colmo, no debe importarme lo que el resto esté tratando de hacer, sea lo que sea...-pero sabía perfectamente lo difícil que eso podría llegar a ser-Muy bien, tengo tres salidas... los mando al demonio e intento seguir con mi vida lo más parecida a como antes estaba, hablo con Malfoy para saber al fin a que se refería con _"no me culpes de tus errores"_ o me tiro por la torre de astronomía...

Me recosté nuevamente sobre mi cama suspirando, la última opción sonaba tentadora, pero eso sería algo que nunca haría por pesada que fuera la situación.

Me quedaban las dos primeras...

Creo que aun prefiero intentar seguir mi vida cotidiana como si nada a tener que ir y hablar con Malfoy, algo que no parecía ser muy reconfortable ya que tampoco me aseguraba demasiadas respuestas.

...............................................................................................................................................................

_**Historia 2**_

Al salir pudo observar un amplio jardín, cercado por un bosque y un lago. Comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad mientras escalofríos atacaban constantemente su espalda gracias a las inconstantes corrientes de aire de pleno invierno tan típicas de esa época.

Al llegar a las orillas del lago, esta se acercó tentada de tocar el agua con sus dedos, pero al primer contacto esta se alejó de golpe. El agua estaba más que congelada aunque el frío no lograba volverla hielo, esta te quemaba las manos con tan solo un roce.

Aunque sabía perfectamente la locura que estaba haciendo, se quitó las botas y corrió descalza por el césped como si se llevara la vida en ello.

Estaba justo frente al lindero del bosque, se acerco cuidadosamente, pero fue detenida bruscamente del brazo.

-Donde crees que vas? No te dije que el bosque estaba prohibido?

-Draco!... perdón, Malfoy-pero no venía solo, un gran grupo lo acompañaba, todos con la misma insignia en su túnica y sus bufandas rayadas verdes con gris-Quienes son?

-Amigos

-Míos?

-Eeeh... si-este se volteó unos momentos haciéndole señas a una mujer de cabello oscuro y mirada de asco, y dos gordos bien parecidos y un tanto torpes-Ella es Pansy Parkinson y ellos son Crabbe y Goile

-Hola-la muchacha se me acercó amenazante

-Escúchame bien, Draco es mío y no se te ocurra ponerle las manos encima... entiendes o te lo deletreo?

-No estoy enferma, tan solo perdí la memoria_ 'Pasin'_

-Es Pansy estúpida

-Es norma en su casa ser así de mal genios o que?

-Luego de un tiempo te acostumbras...-Draco intervino inconscientemente, estaba nervioso de que aquel grupo de incompetentes echaran a perder sus planes, pero no podía hacer más que esperar

-Yo también era así?-Juliet pasó una mano por su cabello confusa intentando en vano recordar, pero esto era exactamente lo que Draco buscaba

-Exacto, exactamente igual a nosotros, es por eso que nos llevábamos bien-se detuvo observando amenazadoramente al resto-Nunca estuviste de acuerdo cuando quedaste en Gryffindor, tampoco sé como llegaste a parar allí, pero los odiabas y fue así como te conocimos

-Entonces debo ser como antes?-por más que intentaba entender tenía un lío en la cabeza y la intuición le decía que algo no estaba bien, pero Malfoy cortó sus pensamientos rápidamente

-Si... debes volver a ser como antes...

...............................................................................................................................................................

_**Historia 1**_

El día continuó sin mayor novedad mientras yo me estrujaba la cabeza pensando que hacer. La verdad es que nadie en mi casa parecía quererme demasiado, si antes no me veían, ahora debía ser la más conocida, aunque sinceramente, prefería ser invisible.

No tenía ganas de bajar a cenar, pero el hambre y la tentación de ver que estaría haciendo Malfoy fueron más fuertes por lo que finalmente me decidí a tan solo echar un vistazo, comer algo y marcharme lo antes posible.

Luego de bajar casi corriendo las escaleras, me enderecé y entré al salón con la cabeza en alto y la mirada lo más fría que mi furia me lo permitió _'Muy bien, si ellos no me quieren ver, pues yo tampoco... no les daré la oportunidad de que me vean triste ni mal por como ellos se comportan conmigo', _pero mientras caminaba podía ver como algunos chicos de cursos más bajos se corrían rápidamente de mi camino con temor, algo que realmente me sorprendió.

-Que demonios...?-pero un chico alto y de cabello oscuro que antes de hoy no había visto nunca interrumpió mi delicada expresión

-Te están molestando?-lo observé frunciendo el seño

-Que?

-Que si te están molestando

-No-respondí secamente, este asintió y siguió su camino como si nada, pero algo captó mi atención antes que desapareciera... tenía la insignia Slytherin

...............................................................................................................................................................

_**Historia 2**_

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que Juliet había despertado en la enfermería y según lo que Draco decía y ella intentaba convencerse, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, algo que era completamente falso ya que nunca habían estado más distintas.

Era protegida y bien conocida por todos los Slytherin y esta no demoró en adaptarse a su hostil manera de ser, insultaba a los Gryffindor como si no fuera uno de ellos, se burlaba de los sangre-sucia y se había convertido en la compañera de Draco Malfoy.

-Córrete estúpido, es que no ves que estoy pasando?-un chico de segundo curso Ravenclaw la observaba con temor

-Que no escuchaste? Muévete! O prefieres que lo hagamos por ti?-el que había hablado era Malfoy, el cual se encontraba dando una vuelta que ya se había vuelto costumbre junto a Juliet. El niño corrió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron. Ambos se miraron divertidos mientras seguían hacia los jardines.

-Te has adaptado bien...

-Es fácil, no es más que mirar feo y hablar rudo, no es gran cosa

-Si tú lo dices

Malfoy se había apegado a esta más de lo que hubiera deseado, algo que obviamente no reconocería jamás. Salieron caminando distraídamente en dirección al bosque prohibido. Al llegar, esta se detuvo.

-Pensé haberte escuchado decir que estaba prohibido

Se encogió de hombros como respuesta y siguió su marcha. Malfoy estaba muy cambiado desde que su padre fue encerrado en Azkaban, claro que eso nadie lo sabía. Ahora permanecía más tiempo callado e insultaba tan solo cuando era necesario, aunque las cosas habían vuelto a ser un poco como antes ahora que tenía compañía... sus amigos nunca habían sido más que marionetas vacías, no se les podía platicar y eso era una de las cosas que más lo irritaban.

-Es lindo aquí, vamos a algún lugar concreto o jugamos a perdernos?-era natural en ella no ser como siempre al estar con Malfoy, aunque la ironía salía por si sola, no le gustaba insultarlo como tampoco le gustaba hacerlo con aquellos que le demostraban afecto, pero sus _'Amigos'_ le habían enseñado con quien tenía que ser así y con quien no, que en resumen habían resultado _'cualquiera que no fuera Slytherin'_.

-Como tú lo prefieras-esta se detuvo observándolo detenidamente

-Idiota

-Sigues siendo inferior a mi, que no se te olvide... además, aun no te has ganado el respeto necesario para poder tratarme así

-Nadie lo ha logrado

-Eso es problema del resto

-No eres el centro del mundo sabes?... puedes resultar todo una molestia algunas veces

-Perdona! Había olvidado que hablaba con la más agradable

-Más que tu al menos

Eran ya una costumbre sus peleas conocidas bien por todos, era la única forma que tenían de interrumpir el monótono curso de los acontecimientos del día. Generalmente peleaban por cosas insignificantes provocándose.

Este se volteó, pero no se encontraba enojado mas bien ya estaba acostumbrado a que terminaran así, pero ella insistió.

-No tengo porqué pedirte permiso para hacer algo, yo puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana-Malfoy la miró de reojo y siguió su camino-Oye! Te estoy hablando, por lo menos demuestra educación y mírame cuando te hablo- pero seguía como si nada-Es que tus padres no te enseñaron educación?-pero esto sí lo hizo detenerse

-No te importa lo que mis padres hayan hecho o dejado de hacer, no te metas con ellos...

Malfoy estaba más que furioso, cualquier cosa que incluyera tan solo la mención de sus padres lo sacaba automáticamente de sus casillas.

Ella posó una mano sobre su hombro mirándolo directamente en los ojos

-Yo me meto con quien yo quiera-pero más que molesta, sonrió de medio lado disfrutando la furia de este-Te guste o no

Y se marchó, Draco la observó atónito, era la primera persona que luego de verlo así de furioso se había atrevido a provocarlo aun más, fuera claro esta, de Harry Potter y compañía.

La hora de la cena ya se acercaba por lo que varios alumnos ya se dirigían al gran salón. Luego de que las puertas se abrieran y la comida estuviera puesta en las mesas, este se lleno con rapidez.

Juliet caminó aburrida entre la multitud hacia la mesa Gryffindor donde su hermano y sus amigos la observaban de reojo. Esta se sentó junto a él y puso su mejor sonrisa con lo que se le ocurrió una estupenda idea.

-Hermanito! Lo recuerdo todo y no lo puedo creer, pero tenias razón!-se detuvo unos momentos esperando caras de sorpresa-Malfoy es un idiota, me siento tan mal por no haberte hecho caso, podrás perdonarme?

Estos la miraban dudosos, pero aun así sonrieron intentando convencerse de que no les estaba mintiendo

-Has vuelto!-todos la abrazaron, pero esta comenzó a reírse histéricamente

-Que más te gustaría hermanito!-tomó el jugo de calabaza que este sostenía en su mano derecha y derramó un poco sobre todos-Con permiso, no tengo más que hacer aquí, ya me aburrieron-y luego de un gesto poco amigable salio del salón mientras la mesa Slytherin se partía en risas.

-Sal de mi camino, estoy apurada!-esta se había quedado parada en medio del pasillo observando a un chico de quinto curso, al igual que ella, que le estorbaba, pero al parecer ninguno tenía la intención de moverse

-Que?, te crees mucho por tener a los Slytherins de tu parte... no eres más que su perrito faldero-este se había defendido mordazmente, pero ella no retrocedió propinándole un buen manotazo, este hizo un ademán de tirársele encima, pero entonces otra voz ronca interrumpió.

-Te está molestando?-un chico dos cursos más arriba que ella, alto y con el pelo oscuro se interpuso entre estos

-La verdad...-lo observó unos momentos-si

-Quieres que le de su merecido?

-No le vendría mal, no me gusta cuando me insultan-él lo tomó de un brazo arrastrándolo hacia una esquina donde lo golpeó dos veces con un golpe seco en la nariz y otro en el estomago-Gracias-dijo esta antes de seguir su camino

...............................................................................................................................................................

_**Historia 1**_

'_Slytherin?'_... había algo que verdaderamente que no calzaba bien ahí y ya no tenía más que hacer que ir e intentar hablar con Malfoy, aunque no tuviera ganas de verlo ni de acercarme a ningún Slytherin.

Me volteé con lentitud nuevamente hacia el gran salón resignada al hecho de que no tenía otra salida. Caminaba con la vista en el suelo y la cabeza gacha sin ánimos de pensar que sería lo que me respondería.

Un golpe en mi hombro izquierdo me distrajo de mis pensamientos, giré para disculparme, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver a otro Slytherin _'Es que esta plagado de ellos?'_, pero fue más mi sorpresa cuando el que se disculpó fue él...

...............................................................................................................................................................

_**Historia 2**_

Mientras caminaba con toda la intensión de salir nuevamente al bosque escuchó pasos tras ella de los cuales el dueño era el mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

-Estuvo bueno lo que hiciste en el gran salón

-Gracias, debe haber estado realmente bueno como para haber recibido un piropo de Draco Malfoy

-No te acostumbres

-No lo haré

Caminaron juntos hacia el lugar en que habían estado hace una hora, pero esta vez no se detuvieron ahí, penetraron aún más en el bosque que estaba bastante oscuro ya que ya era de noche.

-Sabes... llevo una semana preguntándome lo mismo, cual es mi verdadero nombre, me han llamado de tantas formas...

-Tu nombre?

-Es Juliet o no?

-no, ese es el segundo... llevabas una semana sin memoria?

-Justo. Y entonces cual es?

-Virginia, tu primer nombre es Virginia...

...............................................................................................................................................................

_**Historia 1**_

-Perdóname Juliet, no me fije

-Que dijiste?

-Que lo sentía

-No, no eso... como me llamaste?

-Juliet, ese es tu nombre...

-Como sabes mi segundo nombre?

-Tu segundo nombre?... no te entiendo

-Ese es mi segundo nombre, me llamo Virginia. Y como es que me conoces? No tengo ni la menor idea de quien eres-pero nunca escuche una respuesta a eso ya que Malfoy se acercó aún malhumorado, le susurro algo al oído con lo que ambos voltearon y se fueron rápidamente del lugar-Hey Malfoy!-pero ya habían desaparecido...

_gracias **impossibles**, **Andy-Wm** y **sara fenix black **por los reviews!_


	3. Default Chapter

...............................................................................................................................................................

_**Historia 2**_

-Virginia... me gusta. Quiero que tú me llames Virginia

-Ajah

Ambos se sentaron sobre un tronco caído entre hojas secas.

-Virginia...

-Mmm?

-Sabías que antes te babeabas por ese tonto de Potter?

-Quien dice que ya no?-este la miró horrorizado-no me babeo por Potter, fue una broma, además, es complicado que lo recuerde si tomamos en cuenta que perdí la memoria hace una semana

-Por eso... te lo estaba recordando

-No era algo que tuviera muchas ganas de saber

-Llegaba a ser vergonzoso...-dijo este con una media sonrisa

-Ya te dije que no quiero saber más!

-Y aquí vamos...

-Por qué disfrutas haciéndome enojar?!

-Digamos que no eres la excepción

-Eres irritante

-Igualmente-pero cuando esta se volteó a responder, se trago cualquier palabra que fuera a decir, Malfoy se encontraba demasiado cerca como para recordarlas-Que? Te trago la lengua el gato?-pero por más que buscara algo que responder, nada venía a su mente fuera del hecho que estaba demasiado cerca y seguía avanzando.

Cuando este se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca pudiendo sentir la respiración de ambos se detuvo observándola burlonamente. Ella por el contrario tenía los ojos como platos y no era capas de moverse como si hubiera entrado en un trance.

Malfoy sonrió con esto aún más...

-El resto se lo dejo a tu imaginación-pero no fue capas de retroceder ya que ella ya había acabado con la distancia faltante.

...............................................................................................................................................................

_**Historia 1**_

-Mierda-pero ya había comenzado a correr tras de él, la necesidad de saberlo todo se había intensificado aún más en el pequeño encuentro con aquel Slytherin el cual sabía algo que tan solo mi familia debía, mi segundo nombre... y Malfoy para variar había aparecido de la nada para llevarse a alguien que podía tener la respuesta a su gran pregunta.

...............................................................................................................................................................

_**Historia 2**_

Esta se alejo sonriendo...

-No eres malo besando Malfoy

-Lo s

-Y como lo sabes? Te has besado a ti mismo?

-No estúpida, me lo han dicho

-Uy si... _"Draco Malfoy"_ el gran besador de Hogwarts-pero se detuvo al escuchar pasos-Donde vas?

-Al castillo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer

-Te acompaño

Resignado asintió mientras retomaba su camino esta vez junto a la pelirroja. Luego de varios minutos en silencio ambos se separaron en dirección a sus respectivas casas despidiéndose con una seña despreocupada de parte de ambos.

Al llegar esta se tumbó en la cama con una amplia sonrisa quedando rápidamente dormida.

Se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, verdaderamente sentía que le explotaría en cualquier momento. Intentó acomodarse sobre el cobertor, pero sus manos estaban débiles y se tambaleaba con cada movimiento que hacía.

Sentía un gran vacío en su cabeza, como si le faltara algo realmente importante, pero por más que intentaba recordar, nada se le venía a la mente. Decidió que lo mejor sería levantarse y dirigirse a clases. Caminó hasta las duchas donde se tomó un largo baño y pudo tranquilizarse un poco, estaba realmente tensa.

Dejó el agua tibia correr por su cuerpo sintiendo como una a una las gotas iban relajando sus hombros, cuello y espalda con su calor, pero unas gotas congeladas la sacaron de su estado de ensueño.

-Que..!- sintió como comenzaba a tiritar

Enojada, salió cubriéndose con la toalla. Al estar ya lista, bajó de mala gana hacia el gran salón para sentarse junto a su hermano, Harry y Hermione.

...............................................................................................................................................................

_**Historia 1**_

Por más que corrí no los alcancé, fue como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Desanimada volví sobre mis pasos, pero un repentino mareo se apodero de mí, me sostuve contra la pared mientras comenzaba a escuchar voces al principio borrosas, luego, claramente entendibles.

No tenía ni la menor idea de que hablaban, pero definitivamente esa voz me pertenecía y al parecer la otra era de... _'No puede ser... de Malfoy?'_. Comenzaron a bajar de volumen hasta hacerse inaudibles.

Retomé mi búsqueda, ahora sí necesitaba a Malfoy, algo estaba pasando o había pasado y el estaba tras todo, estaba segura.

Había llegado frente a las puertas del castillo que se mostraban imponentes, las abrí con cuidado junto con la brisa que golpeaba mi cara y el resto de mi cuerpo pasando por la abertura que había dejado, volví a cerrarla con el mismo cuidado y comencé a caminar hacia el lago _'Quizas el esta ah'._

Pero al llegar, no pude ver nada fuera del hermoso reflejo de la luna, entonces me levanté y me encaminé hacia el bosque prohibido, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de ir a pasearme por ahí de noche ya que podía ser peligroso.

Pero mientras avanzaba, podía ver que estaba recorriendo un camino, como si ya lo conociera. Me detuve a unos metros de un tronco caído rodeado de hojas secas, se veía realmente lindo.

Pero al agudizar la vista, pude observar la silueta de alguien... _'Malfoy...'_

Más voces comenzaron a atacar mi cabeza, pero esta vez fueron apagadas por una imagen _'Yo ya he estado aquí antes...'_, y el dolor esta vez también fue mayor.

-Aaah!-no quise gritar, pero la presión que sentía, como si mi cabeza fuera a explotar me obligó inconscientemente. Escuché como unos pasos se acercaban.

-Que...!-pero se detuvo un metro más lejos de donde me encontraba-Que haces aquí Weasley?-más que enojado se veía temeroso de mi respuesta

-Yo... te est-taba buscando...

-Dime entonces que quieres y lárgate, quiero estar solo

-_Yo ya estuve aquí antes_...-lo había dicho en susurros, pero este fue capas de escucharme y me observó con espanto

-No

-Si y...-más voces volvían-_Contigo_...?-este se quedó en silencio-Que fue lo que paso Malfoy?, por qué me dijiste que no te culpara por mis errores? Por qué siento un vacío en mi mente? Por qué me están atacando estas voces?... conversaciones que yo nunca tube... conversaciones donde tú estas presente...

-No sabes que fue lo que te paso? Ninguno de tus estúpidos amigos te lo dijo?

-No los insultes... si algo pasó, debo haberme comportado muy mal para que no quisieran hablarme y...

-Perdiste la memoria Weasley...

-Que?

-Perdiste la memoria, que acaso eres sorda?

-Y por qué no soy capas de recordar nada?

-Es algo que puede ocurrir, luego vas recordando...-se detuvo-Esas son las voces que escuchas y por eso supiste como llegar aqu

-Entonces ya había estado aquí?

-Si... pero no tiene importancia,. Ya te dije lo que querías saber, ahora déjame en paz

-No, hay más... por qué recuerdo conversaciones contigo? No tengo recuerdos de haber mantenido ninguna con Harry o Ron... aaaah!-el dolor volvió nuevamente y con otra imagen, esta vez estaba en la mesa Gryffindor y derramaba jugo sobre Ron, Harry y Hermione-Tu me hiciste hacer esas cosas?

-Yo?, jajaja... no, fueron ocurrencias tuyas

-Yo nunca les hubiera hecho eso a ellos

-Pues lo hiciste

-Que me hiciste Malfoy?!

-NADA!... demonios... te lleve donde McGonagall depues de que despertaste y te dije que eramos amigos y que odiabas a los Gryffindors, te presente a MIS amigos y te volví como yo-respiro hondo antes de continuar-Te hice creer que eras como nosotros para fastidiar a tu hermano y su grupito de salvadores, ESO ES TODO!

Yo no podía creerlo. Repentinamente, lo recordé todo y peor aún... recordé la última noche que estuve sin mi memoria

-Nos... besamos?-por más que intentaba parecer asqueada, no podía lograrlo

Este se volteó, furioso...

-Déjame en paz, ahora lo sabes todo y lo que no, lo recordaste... lárgate de una vez

Pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, mientras por mi mente comenzaban a aparecer más preguntas como un nuevo bombardeo

-Te gustaba?-lo observé sin intensiones de burla, mi cara más bien era inexpresiva-Te gustaba cierto?

-De que estas hablando?-devió su vista hacia el suelo, podía apreciar como un leve rubor comenzaba a marcarse en sus mejillas-No tengo porqué escuchar tus estupideces... si no quieres irte lo haré yo

-No...-pero me detuve, no estaba segura de porque habia dicho eso, ni siquiera sabía que hacía aún allí. Malfoy tenía algo... diferente, es como si siempre hubiera sido así y yo nunca lo hubiera notado

-No que?!-pero no podía evitar contemplarlo, me gustaban las expresiones indefinidas con que observaba inquetante el vacío, me gustaba la forma en que sus labios se apretaban con fuerza cada vez que soltaba algun insulto, me gustaba como intentaba parecer tranquilo cambiando las manos y el cuerpo constantemente de posición. Levantó la vista, pero la desvió rápidamente, luego, con un paso en un principio lento y aumentando poco a poco la velocidad de sus pisadas se encaminó al castillo.

.....................................................................Flash Back..................................................................

-Malfoy?-Ginny se acercó a este aburrida-Por qué siempre que alguine se cruza en tu camino lo insultas? Es que no dejas pasar ninguna?

-Es que no me gusta desperdiciar oportunidades...

.....................................................................Flash Out..................................................................

'_Desperdiciar oportunidades...'_ esa frase rondaba mi cabeza como si tuviera un coro de voces dentro de esta. Intenté calmarme, pero para ese entonces ya estaba nuevamente dentro del castillo a unos pasos de Malfoy. Me acerqué con paso decidido, el único problema es que no sabía cual era mi desición.

-Es que no me vas a dejar en paz?-sus labios estaban morados por el frío, al igual que debían estar los míos, pero con la cercanía podía sentir su respiración calida contra mi rostro... algo que _'Me agradaba?'_-Weasley te estoy hablando?-pero era como si estuviera embobada, no podía articular palabras, tan solo mantenía una sonrisa tonta estampada-Estas bien?... _Virginia?_-Me gustaba como sonaba, el sumbido ronco de su voz...

Tube la necesidad de escucharlo de cerca, de sentir su cuerpo protegendome del abrazador frío del lugar... me acerqué mientras este me observaba preocupado acortando el pequeño espacio que aún nos separaba, pero para sorpresa mia fue el quien me besó sintiendo así sus fríos labios por segunda vez...

Me apegó aún más intentando profundizarlo, pero me separé con una sonrisa...

-Sabes... creo que esto se esta volviendo un habito-pero antes que contestara me acerqué a su oído-Me gusta eso-lo bese nuevamente y me alejé con la misma sonrisa tonta hacia la torre Gryffindor mientras este me observaba con su sonrisa de medio lado divertido...

* * *

FIN!

_BUENO, ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A UNA AMIGA QUE ME AYUD" MUCHO CON EL FINAL (la pobre se quedo despierta para ayudarme hasta las 2:20 am)... **SNOWY**_

_Gracias tambien a los que mandaron reviews:_

_**Luciana**: a mi tb me gusta el nombre "Juliet", la verdad lo saque de otro libro llamado "Artemis Fowl"_

_**Impossibles:** me alegra que lo pudieras entender, ojala te guste el final_

_**Eri mond litch:** jajaja... si, la pobre no entiende nada, pero ahora ya se ha acordado de todo y no se le ve muy triste que digamos, jiji_

_**Yo: **la verdad es que un amigo me habia informado antes de que escribiera este fic que el verdadero nombre de Ginny era "Ginevra molly weasley", pero si la hacia asi se iba a hacer mucho mas obvio y me gusta mucho el nombre "Juliet"_

_**Camille Potter: **y aqui termina el fic! Ojala te guste a ti tambien y bueno, yo por lo menos quede conforme_

_Ojalá no les haya sido muy dificil leerlo, es como... un experimento que necesitaba hacer y espero que les haya gustado... para contarme no tiene que hacer más que apretar el botoncito que esta abajo, el que dice GO y escribir... no sienten como los esta llamando? "apretame, apretame!"_

_Ok, la falta de sueño afecta mis neuronas, por mi salud mental creo que es mejor dormir ahora, van a ser las 3:00 am... jiji, soy una persona irresponsable, pero es que la inspiracion viene en abundancia a esta hora..._

_Besos sabina evans XP_

_(zoe simitis)_


End file.
